


A Fairy Pretending to be a Witch

by RoseLoveBunny



Series: A fairy and the Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLoveBunny/pseuds/RoseLoveBunny
Summary: Malaysia (Stella) Stilinski is known throughout Beacon Hills as a witch because of her mom's strange practices. Stella isn't a witch she's a fairy. Things changed after Christmas break her sophomore year what will she do when a familiar face shows up.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: A fairy and the Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Waxing Moon

Fairy and Wolf  
The waxing moon shower over Beacon Hills as a teenager girl stood in front of the stove mixing ingredients into a pot. “Now add a pinch of salt to…?” The girl looked up to see a man in police uniform walked by ending his call. He looked up looking at the girl giving a soft sigh. “Looks like another eat and run for me, Stella.” Stella smiled grabbing the already made tupperware. “Already to go. Be safe dad.” Stella said handing the container to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he did the same pulling her into a hug. “Don’t go into the woods tonight. It’s not safe.” Her dad said pulling away grabbed his coat. “Aye Yea Sheriff Stilinski.” Stella said making her voice slightly deeper saluting her father as he jumped into his car.

Stella watched as the car gotten smaller before heading back inside. Shutting off the stove and grabbing her messagerbag then keys. She drove down to her best friend’s house. Scott McCall was her best friend ok her only friend, she knocked on the door to which she saw Scott holding a bat. “Wo not a burglar just a friend that in need.” Stella said holding her spade and bucket smiling sheepishly at him. Scott gave a tired huff before smiling at his hyper friend. “What is it this time.” Scott said putting the bat by the door as lean against it as Stella spoke. “The moonflowers that we found in the woods last night are blooming tonight and the Evening Primroses too. I also saw some mushrooms growing near by.” Stella said with excitement of a child. Scott smiled before grabbing his own hoodie before closing his front door and locking it. “What are you a witch?” Scott said following after her. 

They made it to where the plants where located and start picking. “Ok you pick the Moonflowers and I'll get the Evening Primrose.” Stella handed him is own bucket before getting to work. Scott walked away to the flower Stella was pointing growing on the tree. “What about those?” Scott said pointing to the flowers on the ground looking like the same ones on the trees. Stella looked over before scrunching up her nose. “Those are Datura, Scott. They are part of the nightshade family.” Stella said moving to the mushrooms growing close by. “So that’s a no?” Scott said picking the last of them. “That’s a no.” Stella said getting up dusting off her hands walking away. “So Nightshade is bad because?” Scott said grabbing at his inhaler taking a puff. “Nightshade is Poisonous and I’m allergic to most of the Nightshade species.” Scott stop looking at Stella at what she said. “What if they are poisonous then why are you allergic?” Scott said catching up. “Potato, tomato and eggplant are all apart of the same family.” Stella said as her flashlight flickered on and off for a second.

Scott took another puff of his inhaler looked around them. “That’s right you are allergic to them.” Scott said but came to a stop when they heard voice, barking and lights. Stella dropped down behind a fallen log as Scott jump down with her. “What’s going on?” Scott asked as the Sheriff Department walks closer. “They are looking for a body.” Stella whisper as she watched on. “A body?” Scott said taking another hit. “Well half of a body. Couple of joggers ran into the other half of the body know they are on the look out for the other half.” Stella said keeping watching. “You know this and still came out here?” Scott said looking at his friend. Stella just nodded before crawling the opposite direction of the police as Scott fallowed behind.  
Scott and Stella walked a bit away as the flashlight went out leaving them in the dark. Both of them heard a howl making them look around as a herd of deer came running passed them separating the two friends. Scott dropped his inhaler started to over pills of leaves looking for it before screaming drowning Stella’s attention. There on the ground was the top half of a girl staring at them with her glossy eyes. Scott backed up standing as Stella still sits down scoot back staring at the body. They heard a snap turning towards the sound as something jumped Scott leaving Stella to scream in shock before it left. Stella moved to Scott as he groan in pain. “Scott? Scott are you okay. Well okay as can be?” Stella asked looking at Scott. “Please be okay I can’t tell Melissa that I got you killed.” Stella said as Scott open his eyes. “Let’s get out of here.” Scott whizzed out holding his side. “Ya let’s take you home and check for injuries. I’m so sorry.” Stella said heading to the way the car was.  
Stella never get lost in the forest. The forest felt like home to her calling to her never fearing it. Always love the feeling of the forest it gives her. Nature in general does that to her, she has her own garden filled to the brim with plants. Nature just call to her so when there is no light and her friend was attacked. Stella used this as a way to use her gift of nature relocating her car in five minutes. Stella opened the passenger side helping the hurt Scott when shutting it a figure looked back in the reflection of the window. Stella freaking out turn before sighing in relief. “Saw your car is everything ok?” Stella looked up then as her well place set up of broken down car. “Tire popped and deer came out of the forest knocking Scott into the forest.” Stella said pointing to the small slop if one fell they could tumble into the woods. Sheriff Stilinski nodded asking if Scott got hurt. “A little beaten up nothing to worry.” Stella said looking at her dad. “And you where coming back from where?” Sheriff Stilinski said still questioning his daughter knowing well what she can do. “Went to Carmen's for some ice cream.” Stella said as Scott feeling better hold up the plastic cup with the dinners logo. “Okay I’m going to believe you for know. Head on home before it’s to late you guys have school in the morning.” Sheriff Stilinski said giving his daughter another hug before watching her leave. “She’ll tell me eventually she hates lying.” Sheriff said before heading back to his car.

Next day

Stella woke up to the sun beaming through her window. The cold winter morning wind blow in her slightly opened window waking her up more. She did her daily routine then clothes of which are overalls skirt over an ivory under shoulder blouse with black knee high socks and yellow convers. Stella comb her ear length hair as she walked down stairs to the kitchen. Stella opened the kitchen window letting the sound of nature waking up as she got ready to make breakfast. She grabbed her cutting shears walked out back where her garden was. “Let’s see here parsley, sage and chives.” Stella said cutting the herbs then heading to her new target. “I still have the other half of an avocado I could used up. Oh, kale and sweet potatoes hash sounds good.” Stella said grabbing the ingredients ahead needed before heading back inside. 

Cooking her kale sweet potato hash top with a sunny side up egg. The front door opened and closed as the Sheriff walked in and slumped into a sit at their island. “Morning.” Noah Stilinski said as Stella gave him a plate of food. “Some times I miss having potatoes just a nice hash brown would be nice.” Noah said starting to eat as Stella climb into the chair next to him smiling at her dad. “You could buy potatoes if you want I’m not stopping you from eating them.” Noah laughed as he took a bite. “Your mother said the same this. I don’t eat them because the people I love can’t eat them. A small sacrifice I’m willing to do.” Noah said wiping his moth with a paper towel getting up washing his plate and other dishes. “Dad you don’t have to do that. I can take care of that.” Stella said moving to take her plate to the sink. “I can do dish too alright.” Noah said putting the dishes on the drying rack. “Okay well I’m heading to school love you dad.” Stella said giving Noah a hug and kiss on the cheek grabbing her messagerbag heading out the door.

Noah stop doing dishes and made a cup of coffee as he sat down in his favorite recliner relaxing. Looking to his left where an end table was picking a picture frame. In the picture frame was a picture of a family of three on Halloween. The mother and daughter was dressed as witches why the father (him) was dressed as a pirate all smiling at the camera. “Miss you Claudia, Stella is just like you. It’s looks like it’s her adventure is coming up.” Noah said looking at a picture hang off to the side showing a group of teens in front of a stately brick mansion in the middle of the forest. Two girls and three boys looking like they just graduated from high school in their cap and gowns. Claudia Gajos, Noah Stilinski, Talia Hale, and Brothers Tyler and Jacob Gladiolus. Noah remembered the good adventures they had as teens smiling at his once good friends. “Wish you guy where here.” Noah said finishing his coffee before going to bed for a well deserved nap.

Beacon Hills High

Stella looked at her phone seeing what Scott had send her as she bit her bottom lip waiting for him to show up. ‘Why didn’t I saw that coming. I'm better then that. So how did that happened.” Stella was lost in thought when she saw Scott locking up his bicycle in front of the school. Stella jumped out of her jeep before running up to Scott scarring him. “Okay let me see it.” Stella said looking at Scott as he sigh lifting up his shirt showing her the bite mark that looks almost completely healed. Stella whistle at how much of it has healed. ‘At least it’s healing and he isn’t dying.’ Stella thought as she looked it. Standing up as he was very confused and trying to figure out what happened. “Then that dog howl.” Scott said as he pull his shirt down. “Wolf.” Stella told him standing up swaying a little. “What?” Scott said as they walked to the front doors. “What we heard last night was a wolf. I’m sorry for that.” Stella said looking down as they stop walking. “But wolves don’t live here.” Scott said looking back at her. “And don’t sweat it better me then you and I wouldn’t just leave you alone to go into the forest alone.” Scott said smiling sheepishly at Stella. 

They moved past that as they walked to their lockers close by each other as they still talked. “So I lost my inhaler we have to get it after practice.” Scott said closing his locker. “Wait? Practice your still trying out after last year’s season.” Stella said remembering how Scott was benched all season last year. “Well this year I’ll make it to first line.” Scott said with some determination as Stella sigh. “Ok if you say so.” Stella said closing her door to show Jackson Whittemore leaning against the locker. “What this I heard about you wanting to be? First line in my lacrosse team.” Jackson said smiling all smug like.

Stella rolled her eyes looking at Jackson. “What do you want Jackson?” Jackson looked down at Stella turning serious. “Did you finish that charm Stella.” Jackson asked as Stella looked through her bag. “Ya I did. So what happened this time.” Stella said holding a lilac resin with moonflower petals, amethyst and gold leaf specks with gold wire wrapped on the outside. “Beautiful right.” Stella said holding her master piece watching Jackson inspecting it as he nodded. “It is so 10 dollars right?” Jackson said grabbing a 10. “30 Jackson or do you want Lydia to still suffer from nightmares.” Stella said holding back her charm she made as Jackson grabbed 20 to add. “That was a dick move on my part.” Jackson said as Stella wrapped the charm up. “To recharge the charm let it absorb a full moon’s light in water.” Stella said handing the charm to Jackson. “Thanks.” Jackson said walking away towards Lydia and the rest of the Lacrosse team.

Scott and Stella watched as Jackson hold out the charm for Lydia to look at. “Why is he not a dick to you.” Scott asked looking on at the happy scene in front of him as Jackson gave Lydia the charm to which she gave him a kiss. “Ya well you where friends once and I am still his friend.” Stella said smiling as Scott frowned. “Don’t remind me.” Scott said shifting his bag while heading to class. “Why did you guys stop being friends?” Stella said as they walked. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Scott said as they sat down at their assigned seats.


	2. Derek Hale

Fairy and Wolf

Stella was stunned at what transpired on the field at lacrosse practice after school. She was the team’s manager again this year by default of Couch Finstock handing her a clipboard and first aid kit. “Thanks for being a team player Bilinski.” Stella slumped her shoulder as she knows there’s no way out. But back to what happened Scott ripped the team with his catches as he play goalie catching everyone's ball. Even Jackson hard ball Scott caught it.

They where now still talking about it as Scott become hyper a wear of how he felt. “It was like time had slow down.” Scott said as Stella didn’t talk deeply thinking at what transpired. “Stella?” Scott said waving a hand in front of her. “Oh sorry just spacing out.” Stella said flowing pass the creek. Scott shake his head in disbelief at how graceful Stella is. “How can you gracefully skip across a creek, but trip on your own feet on flat land?” Scott said continuing on as Stella fallow. “It’s a secret.” Stella said walking away leading the way. “But back to topic I might know what is happening.” Stella said as she explained her theory. Scott got angry at Stella’s childish antics. “Stella this could be serious. What if this is shock before something really bad happen.” Scott said moving forward as Stella was shock at Scott’s sudden anger. “Well don't be shock when you see me placing a fairy circle around your house on Friday because it’s a full moon.” Stella said as they reached their destination.

Stella looked around as Scott looked for his inhaler. “The body is gone.” Scott said squatting in front of pile of leaves as Stella turn looking at the pile of leaves. ‘Completely forgot about that part.’ Stella thought kicking herself forgetting about the body of the dead girl. “What if the Killer moved her?” Stella said as Scott rummaged through the leaves. “Well let just hope he left the inhaler. That cost 80 bucks.” Stella softened at that as she felt a familiar aura so she turned around to see a familiar grumpy face. “Derek?” Stella said as Scott turned around.

Scott turn looking up to see a man in his 20s walking to them with a permanent frown with anger in his eyes looking at Scott before softening upon seeing Stella. “I was going to asked why you’re here?” Derek said not taking his eyes off Stella while tossing something to Scott which he caught. “But knowing it’s just you. Changeling.” Derek said smirking as Stella as she grow infuriating. “Don’t call me a Changeling!” Stella yelled as Derek walked off waving a lazy hand.  
Scott looked at his hand seeing it his lost inhaler before turning to Stella as she watched the figure of Derek disappeared into the shadows. “You know each other?” Scott asked looking between them. “Ya that’s Derek Hale. He once lived here with his family before the fire.” Stella said looking back with sadness in her eyes. “Fire? What Hale as in the Hale's fire. That one!” Scott said as it finally clicked of who she was talking about. “Yes that same Hale's fire. Jee what did you think I meant?” Stella said crossing her arms with a jokingly face of annoyance. “Wonder why he's back?” Stella said moving her arms to her hip.

Stilinski House

After dropping off Scott back at school so he can get his bike and head to work, Stella walk through the door. “Dad I’m home. I thought you where at work for that new case? What’s going on?” Stella asked upon seeing Noah with Derek over a cup of coffee. “Derek told me, you where in the preserve today and found Scott’s inhaler. That area is pretty deep not close to the edge like you said it was?” Noah said looking a little disappointed in Stella as she didn’t make eye contact. “I told you to say away from the forest Stella. Not only because of a killer was out there last night but a killer wolf that turn Scott.” Noah said looking at his daughter. “I was going tell you.” Stella said as Noah cut her off. “When? Friday?” Stella flinch before taking a step backwards. Noah took a deep breath looking at his daughter again.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Noah said gesturing for Stella to take a seat next to Derek. “Derek found the other half of the missing body.” Noah said taking a sip of coffee. “He smelt an unfamiliar wolf walking around and thought it was the killer when we took the body away.” Stella looked up at Derek as he sip his drink quietly. “I thought Yellow tape was to be put down?” Stella said looking as t both of them. “Derek said it was a werewolf that killed the victim. So he wanted to the ritual of lost souls so that her soul can find peace.” Stella looked up connecting the dots. “Ritual of lost souls? But that is meant for?” Stella said as her eyes widen as she looked between her dad and Derek. Stella covered her mouth as tears perk at the corner of her eyes. “Oh Luna, Laura!” Looking as Derek nodded not looking at her. “I’m so sorry Derek.” Stella said looking at his as he gave her a tired smile. “It’s okay after the full moon has and couple of days later she will go to the police to which we will pay our respects.” Noah said looking at them.

Noah then sigh taking one last swig of his coffee. “Derek do you have a place to stay?” Noah asked looking at the werewolf. “No.” Derek said knowing not to lie to the Sheriff. “We still have that finished apartment basement we use to rent out. You can use it until you figure out what you want to do.” Noah said looking at his watch. “Okay I really have to get going I told the department I had a small emergency. Right know Laura is missing that’s the official report I'm making. I don’t normally allow this but this isn’t a human matter. I am covering this and playing it as no info.” Noah said grabbing his stuff. “Man can’t believe I’m saying this, kind of miss this. Wish it wasn’t because of Laura.” Noah said walking out the door leaving Stella and Derek alone.

Stella looked over at the big muscular body of the young man. Derek has grown into a fine man from his teen years. Still fit and tall, not lanky know muscular. His once youthful face is cover by 5 o’clock shadow, as his eyes once filled with youthful wonder harden with fire burning. “So where’s your stuff?” Stella asked looking way after admiring Derek for to long. Derek smirked as he side eye Stella taking in the years they where separated. Stella once a hyper tomboy, face covered in mud from playing and refusal to where anything girl related. She has bloom from being a pesky 10 year old to a growing woman of 16. “You changed.” Derek said as Stella still hiding her face blush. 

“Well of course I did. Did you really think that I would still be a 10 year old girl.” Stella said turning around as Derek gave her a knowing look as he look at her chest, no not chest her heart. Stella upon releasing this cover her beating heart. “D-don't listen to it. It’s just hormones a simple neuro toxin in the body and instincts of a protector.” Stella said as Derek laughed. “Neuro toxins. You said that back then too. It’s alright to have a crush. It’s normal for someone like you to feel this way.” Derek feeling normal said getting up to put the cup in the sink. “Well you keep saving me and that lead to these feelings, which are annoying and, and. Oh what's the use, you already know.” Stella said looking defeated. “Which is way as a good person and someone older then you, I have to make sure to set boundaries. In which we have to discuss if we’re going to live under the same roof, hunt down the Alpha, and teach you friend how to control his new instances.” Derek said leaning against the counter. “About that last part.” Stella smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Derek stared at her as she explained the situation with Scott. “He didn’t believe you?” Derek said grabbing all his stuff from his car. “Ya I guess I shouldn’t so informal.” Stella said holding bedding and extra towels for Derek. “You think. I guess I should tell him.” Derek said looking miserable at the thought of talking to someone new. “Oh no I know how you act around new people, well new wolves. You scared them.” Stella said placing the covers, sheets, pillows and towels on the mattress. “Hey wolf instincts and trust issues.” Derek defended as he place his stuff down.

Stella folded her arms as she sigh. “Sigh heavier why don’t you.” Derek said as he rambled through his stuff. “Why do I like you again!” Stella said giving Derek the stink eye. “Then don’t. Not forcing you to have those feelings.” Derek said not looking at her. “I know, but changing the subject back, maybe I should show him the bestiary, well our version. We never found your families.” Stella said looking down as Derek stop and look at her. Stella kicked her foot around and advoiding looking at him. “It’s okay a lot of things are missing.” Derek said going back to unpacking. “As for showing him proof. It’s not bad of an idea, but if he doesn’t listen to you by Friday then I’ll take matter into my own hands. Got it Stella.” Derek said moving from where his stuff was to Stella grabbed the pillow that she was holding. “Got it.” Stella nodded before descending up the stairs. Derek sigh watching her go. “She’s still a changeling and 16. She should have a crush on someone closer to her age then me.” Derek said out loud. “Anyway I swear off love after what happened that day.” Derek said going back at the task at hand.


End file.
